Season 1
The first season of Busy Buses aired in 2002. Episodes # Sammy Meets a Monster - Late one night, Sammy decides to take the road that travels through Chumley Park to reach home but comes across something he has never seen before; something big, loud, and alive! # Stephanie and the Queen - Stephanie is chosen by Mr. Spector to carry the Queen who shall be arriving in Chumley! However, not everything is as it seems… # Harry Gets Spooked - Harry is to take passengers to the 'old ruined castle' but after being fuelled up to head off Harry doesn't realise that he has left his petrol cap open! When it's time to take the passengers back home his fuel tank is of course completely empty, and it's getting dark, and spooky… # Colin Needs a Bath - Colin arrives back at the bus shed one day and unfortunately for the other buses' noses – stinks! Sammy however comes up with a clever idea to make Colin clean again – without him even noticing it! This is splendid because as everyone knows, Colin doesn't like to have a bath very often! # Sammy Nearly Takes Off - Sammy wishes he could be an airport bus instead of a school bus so he could see an airplane close up. Little does he know that his wish just might come true… # Arnold Gets Lost - Arnold doesn't have such a good memory anymore due to his old age. This leads to him making a right pickle of himself one day when he's sure that he's traveling down the right route to his destination. # Stephanie's Bumpy Day - The Chumley train system is temporarily out of use and so it's up to Stephanie to help out and save the day by picking up the stranded passengers at the train station. Stephanie however becomes confused and thinks that she, herself, has to drive along the railway line! # Sammy's First Day at School - The holidays are over and it's time for Sammy to start the school route again. After all of Sammy's excitement for seeing his children chums again he becomes brainwashed and forgets all his other routes for the day and only remembers when Mr. Spector reminds him – on more than one occasion that is! # Stephanie Gets Soaked - When Stephanie is having a bath in the coach wash one morning, it breaks down leaving soapsuds all over her. She refuses to move because she simply just wouldn't want to be seen in such a state. Sammy, unexpectedly, solves the dilemma later that day... # Susan Runs Away - Susan becomes distracted by an attraction in town and parks to watch but ends up copping a parking ticket for parking where vehicles are not allowed. Susan is upset that all the other buses will give her a hard time about it and that Mr. Spector will be cross. So later, she runs away, into the black of night… # Arnold in a Tight Spot - Arnold's poor memory fails him yet again when he thinks that a road he is traveling down is a "shortcut" but instead finds himself wedged under a railway bridge that is too low for a double-decker bus such as himself to pass beneath. # Arnold's Special Passenger - It's the last day of school before Christmas and everyone is looking really forward to the holidays, well, almost everyone apart from some of the buses who complain that they'll have extra passengers to pull! Later it is learnt Father Christmas will be coming to visit Chumley and soon all spirits are brightened for whom is grumpy. But who will be the bus to carry the jolly old man in red? # Sammy in the Snow - Overconfident Sammy thinks that he couldn't possibly get stuck in the snow, but he does now of course doesn't he? But will anyone find him in such a remote spot where he has gotten stuck? # Roger Slips Up - Roger gets stuck in some snow at the airport but is lent a helping hand thanks to some rather unlikely circumstances. # Susan Goes Pink - Susan wishes people would notice her a bit more. She decides to alter her appearance by going for a "new look" and certainly does get noticed – but for all the wrong reasons! # Arnold's Brother Archie - Archie, Arnold's younger brother arrives from London to help out with the work in Chumley. He acts quite a big shot so Sammy encourages Arnold to pay him out. # Sammy Has a Paddle - After having a big play at the beach, Sammy becomes tired and falls asleep – with the high tide fast approaching behind him! # Roger Meets His Chums - Roger meets his old bus friends from the war days for a reunion at Chumley Airport. # Arnold Gets a New Coat - Arnold tries to take a "shortcut" to get home quicker; but the poor old chap's memory fails him once more and ends up smashing into the paint factory! # Frank Comes to Visit - An American bus called Frank comes to do a special tourist route for a day in Chumley but is so big that he can barely move along the tight and narrow country lanes! # Stephanie's Bossy Day - The buses are relieved that Stephanie will be temporarily leaving Chumley for a while – taking her bossiness with her! But her replacement for the time being, to the other buses' disappointment, turns out to be even bossier! # Sammy Wins the Day - Sammy cops some cheek from some other bigger and older buses he doesn't know at a school sports day for being little but later proves himself to them thanks to some helpful advice from Roger and Arnold that he was given earlier that day. # Arnold Gets Sick - Sammy finds no one at the bus shed one day except for Arnold – who doesn't look right at all! He's dirty, his bonnet is open and his eyes are closed. Sammy becomes very worried and upset at this. What could be wrong? # Mr. Spector's Flowers - Sammy overhears Mr. Spector talking on the telephone, and it sounds to him as if he will be having to get rid of some of the Busy Buses! # Sammy and the Wrong Day - Sammy rushes out to start his school route for the day. Unfortunately for him, there are no children waiting at the bus stops anywhere! # Sammy the Acrobatic Bus - Sammy and Colin accidentally get locked out of the bus shed one night, unknown to Mr. Spector. However, the two friends come up with an ingenious method to get their good night's sleep that they so rightly deserve! Trivia * This is the only season to have 26 episodes. Category:Seasons